


It's England's fault

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Random Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Random character teleportation, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: "Yesterday, was the bloody fourth of July!" England tried to explain. "So, what if I got a little drunk and miscast a spell!"Part 1 of "It's England's fault".





	It's England's fault

On a beautiful and sunny day…  
The meeting room was in chaos…  
More than usual…

Yagami Light and Moriarty were arguing about something, while a few feet away from them, L and Sherlock Holmes were playing chess.

Finland was talking to the moomins family, with Sweden on his side watching him and thinking how cute he is.

Russia was hugging China(in his female form), while China struggled to get free from his hold.

America and Pocahontas were talking, dancing and singing about freedom, with captain America watching them from the side, confused.

2P America, Denmark and Scotland, were fighting Slenderman, because he pissed them off(And they were bored).

France was teaching Suoh Tamaki about charming women, and they were practicing their "skills" on the maids in the room.

Golum was running and jumping around the room, looking for his "P-precioussss…".

Mordred was searching for his father(with an evil smirk on his face), in "the round table" room.

Kyubey was running from Switzerland's bullets, after he asked(with an evil grin) Lichtenstein, if she wants to be a magical girl.

Tasslehoff Burrfoot was walking around the room, with different items "somehow getting inside" of his pockets.

Gilgamesh and Prussia, were arguing about who's more great/awesome.

Uzumaki Naruto and Italy, were talking about the wonders of noodles/pasta, as well as, about their best friends Sasuke/Germany.

Pinkiepie and Poland, were decorating the room with party items, while Pinkie talked about how great parties are, and Poland talked about "It's like, the best day ever!".

Lithuania and Fluttershy, were looking at them from the side, confused as to what is going on.

Canada and Jack Frost, were venting, about their life problems, to each other.

Ciel Phantomhive was drinking tea and eating cake, with Sebastian standing by his side. Sebastian was watching everyone around, especially the nations(And England) with a smirk on his face, and was whispering something to Ciel.

The above named England, was currently tied to a chair and interrogated by Germany, with Japan standing behind him.

-Yesterday, was the bloody fourth of July!-England tried to explain.-So, what if I got a little drunk and miscast a spell!-He struggled in his binds.-Let me go, and I will fix it!  
Germany and Japan looked at him with poker faces, and then looked on the "ceiling" of the room. There was a huge rainbow colored portal, instead of the actual white ceiling.  
-Okay, it may take a while…-England said.-But I can't sit here forever, and I am already late for my afternoon tea!-He stopped for a moment.-…Besides, Japan, you like to see you anime characters here, aren't you?  
-…Igrisu-san, whire it's nice to see them here…-Japan explained.-Their friends and famiry, must be worried sick about them.-He sighed.-…I am not sure, if I shourd be happy or sad that they are here.  
-Japan is right.-Germany nodded.-Besides, it vould be problematic for them and us, if they remain here.-Germany winced.-So much papervork…  
-…And since the portal is still open, soon more will be teleported here…-England finished.-Fine, I get it, shouldn't have drank so much…-He mumbled.-Untie me, and I will work on fixing this…  
-And the Tokyo tower…-Japan said, with a slight blush.  
-Oh, god…!-England said in anguish.-What else did I do, when I was drunk?  
-…You turned into your angel form and…well…-Japan said, blushing.-…The tower has your smell now, Igrisu-san…And it's crooked…  
At that explanation, Japan's blush deepened, England became ashamed, Germany said "Mein got", Greece woke up and Turkey started to look like he wanted to kill someone.  
-…Vel, I vill go and see hov Italy is doing…-Germany said, after untying England.-Be sure to fix this! And no more alcohol for you!  
-Um, sorry about yesterday…-England said, to Japan.-I will try to fix the tower, I promise.  
-Hai, Igrisu-san.-Japan said awkwardly, and looked as England began casting a spell.  
-Strange, the spell didn't seem to work…-England said, after he cast the spell.  
-Igrisu-san?-Japan was a little startled, to find panda ears and a tail on his body. There was a yell of "Japan is a panda! So cute, aru!", from somewhere in the room.  
-Japan!-England was shocked, when he saw Japan. -…I will fix it!  
England started to cast another spell, that also didn't work how he wanted it to.

Right near Japan, three people, that were identical to him appeared(Yamanaka Sai, Rigardo and Leo). The three newcomers, England and Japan stood there in silence.  
-Igrisu-san, are you sure, you know what you are doing?-Japan asked.  
-…Well, I think I, will ask Albus for help.-England said, as he went to the fireplace.-Or the Phoenix order…Or even, that bloody wanker Fudge…!-He continued, as he took the poo powder from his jacket, said something while standing inside the fireplace, threw the powder and disappeared somewhere.

-…I think, I better ask Yuko-san for herp.-Japan said, as he looked around.-I just hope, she won't ask for something outrageous, in exchange.-He sighed and went to the room's exit.-Well, at reast, I can get more photos of Mokona-chans'…


End file.
